Outlaw Queen Princess
by FindStoryteller
Summary: One shots of the Outlaw Queen Princess
1. The Pregnancy

Carry a baby has always been one of her greatest desires in life, especially a baby made with so much love and with her soul mate. But this wish was buried many, many years ago for fear that her mother would do to the child the same she had done to her or something even worse. And she always knew that the decision she made that day was irreversible.

Thankfully there are very powerful things such as true love and soul mates that break spells.

When she discovered she was pregnant, Regina was in shock. The pregnancy was a surprise for everyone - especially for herself. But it was the most wonderful surprise that she has received in life. From that moment on, her life changed and this unconditional love for her unborn child started rising inside her. The pain and fatigue were quickly replaced by love and desire to know the result of such a wonderful love.

She has never felt so happy and fulfilled in her life. She now spends hours daydreaming about the baby she carries inside her. Wondering how she will look like, if she will have her father's wonderful dimples and mesmerizing eyes. Imagining how it will be to see someone she carried inside her grow and become an incredible person. Her heart leaps with joy and she has this energy, which until now she never believed it would be possible, going through all over her body. It is the miracle of life happening inside her and she can already feel this new born love, different from all the others she has experienced. It's definitely a magical moment.

When Regina finally tells Robin that she is pregnant, a huge smile bursts on his face. There is no better news she could have given him. He never imagined that his wife could get even more gorgeous than she already was, but since he received the news of this wonderful gift, a beautiful light began to illuminate the face of his beloved, and she became even more stunning. He never felt so privileged to be loved by Regina and be the father of the child she carries.

Every time he looks at her belly, he feels an endless happiness and thinks of how much this baby is already loved. He imagines his little princess with her's mother stubborness as well as her beautiful and silky hair. Wonders if this same princess will run around the house begging him to teach her how to use a bow and trick her big brothers using magic she inherited from her mother.

This beautiful girl shall be the living proof of such an intense and true love. He still cannot believe it. This all still seems like a dream. He has not even held her in his arms yet, hasn't even looked in her tiny eyes, but he knows that she will be his world. He already feels a great sense of pride take possession of him.

Yes, they are going to be parents. And this wonderful gift will come to make this family even happier.

And with all these emotions that run inside him, he approaches Regina, who is looking out the window, hands on her belly and with lost thoughts. He wraps his arms from behind her in a loving embrace, places his hand over hers and whispers in her ear, "Thank you for loving me, thank you for making me the happiest man in the whole world! I love you so much, I love so much what we both have, and I will love even more the three of us and the five of us! "


	2. First Steps

For the OQ Princess week!

Prompt two: First steps

Regina was sitting in the living room, taking advantage of the quiet moment to get into some paperwork from the city hall. Her little princess was sitting on her mat, entertained with her toy blocks and the little monkey her big brother Roland gave her. Every now and then she turned to her mother and said something in her baby language in such a lovely way that always brought out a smile on Regina's face as she answered her little one. The afternoon seemed pleasant enough for them.

When she heard the front door open, Regina immediately closed her eyes and mentally cursed. Sure Robin would be upset with her when he saw that she was working instead of resting, as he had asked her a million of times before leaving home for work this morning. Truth be told, lately they were often disagreeing. The reason was always the same: She left the city hall early to rest and be with their daughter, but always brought work home and ended the day exhausted.

The truth was that it wasn't actually the work that left her exhausted. She got tired because she had a baby at home, plus two kids and a husband. And while Robin was a great husband and tried to help as much as he could, they were only two against a preteen, a child and a baby. Three different schedules, three different wants and three different interests.

Robin entered the living room and approached Regina giving her a kiss on the forehead. She tried to hide what she was doing, but as he glanced at the papers, his face closed, he gave a low chuckle and decided to give attention to his daughter, who was already with her little arms raised and super excited with her daddy's presence.

"Robin ..." She tried, but Robin took his daughter in his arms and began to play with her, pulling the most delicious guffaws from his little girl and ignoring any attempt at dialogue from his wife. Even angry with her husband, Regina couldn't contain the smile that spread on her lips at the scene in front of her.

After a few minutes of interaction between father and daughter, the little one, who was still in his father's arms, seemed to be once again entertained with her monkey, rambling about something. Regina, then, took the opportunity to try to get the attention from Robin again.

"Robin"

"What? " He spoke in a low, unhappy tone, without taking his eyes of his little girl.

"Look, I know you don't want me to work at home, but I wasn't doing anything really big. Just reading some papers." She tried to explain, but he didn't answer, nor looked up.

"Oh really? silent treatment? How old are you? Roland's age? "

He sighed deeply, putting the child back in the mat and turned to Regina.

"What do you want me to say? "

"I want you to talk to me. As an adult. "

"I don't have anything to say anynore, Regina. Whatever I say, you will do what you want anyway. "

"Like I said, I wasn't doing anything major. We were both sitting here and I was only reading some papers while she was playing."

"How can you be so stubborn? "

They were angry and still arguing with each other. The little princess, who apparently hated when her parents used that tone of voice, decided to join the discussion using her particular language, but in the heat of the moment, was ignored by them.

Apparently, be neglected is not something the mini Mills Locksley liked, because only instants after trying to interact with her parents, they both saw a stuffed monkey flying between them. When they stopped and looked at their daughter, she was standing and looking at them with a frown.

"Oh my God, Robin! She is standing " Regina said, taking her husband's wrist. He stood there looking at his daughter. The little girl started to say something that they couldn't understand, as if scolding them. It was adorable. She definitely was her mother's daughter.

"Don't just stand there like a statue! Pick up the phone and record it! " Regina said kneeling on the floor.

"Why? " Robin asked not understanding a thing.

"Just do as I say! "Regina answered and opened her arms toward her little princess, who in return released her small hands from the sofa. Robin did as he was told by his wife and, once he looked back at his daughter, she was trying to give her first step, frowning in concentration.

"Come on my little princess, come to mommy! "Regina spoke to her daughter, her eyes filled with tears.

The little girl staggered, took four steps without too much of consistency and fell into her mother's arms.

"You did it! You are so smart! Mommy love you so much!" Regina said, standing with her little princess in her arms and whirling her, drawing a giggle from her. Robin, who shot all her daughter's achievement and also her iteration with her mother, put the cell down and joined the two, embracing them.

At that moment, a feeling of joy and love exploded through the house and the three of them laughed and celebrated the new accomplishment of their daughter, her very first steps. The fight was long forgotten and totally meaningless when compared to such a special moment like this. That's all he wanted. To share the silly joys of everyday life and the achievements of their little one. Nothing else mattered.


	3. A Sick Princess

For the OQ Princess week!

Prompt tree: A Sick Princess 

_Mommy_ , _mommy_. The word travel in her head and a rotten smell makes her twist her nose even in her sleep.

"Mommy!" A murmur goes through her ears and a tapping is felt on her arm, causing her to open her eyes slightly. In front of her is a sleepy Roland with a totally tousled hair and ... with vomit on your shirt? With a start, Regina opens her eyes widely, comes out from under the covers and sits on the bed. "What happened? Are you feeling ill, sweety?" She asks in a very low tone, while placing one hand on her son's forehead.

"No, I'm fine, mommy. It's sis who is feeling bad, I guess. " Roland answers with a face of concern. Now that she's awake, she can hear her daughter's restlessness coming from the monitor on her bedside table. She is not crying just yet, but it is an unsatisfied and impatient noise ... She sounds quite unhappy and within minutes this sound will turn into a blubber. Regina looks to see if her husband has waken up with the motion in the room, but obviously he remains out. The fact that he spent almost his entire life living in the forest and sleeps so heavily still leaves her amazed.

Regina gets up quite worried, takes the hand of her son and directs him out of the room. "And what are you doing up at this hour of the night, huh? "She asks him as they direct themselves to the little girl 's room. "I was thirsty and was going to the kitchen for a glass of water, but went into my sis' room to see if everything was fine with her and then it all happened." He says in a serious tone and gesturing to his pajama shirt. It would have looked funny if she wasn't that concerned.

Upon arriving at the little princess' room, her mother goes immediately toward the girl and picks her up, quickly realizing that she has a fever. "Oh, baby, mommy's here. " Roland isn't the only one with clothes full of puke, the little one managed not only to get her own outfit all dirty, but also her sheets and her crib.

Regina goes into the bathroom, as she asks Roland to change his clothes before he goes back to bed. She washes her daughter and picks some pediatric medicine for the fever in the cabin. It's almost three in the morning already and she knows she won't be able to go back to sleep anymore, it will be a long night for the two of them.

When Regina is back to her daughter's bedroom, the girl on her lap seems to be unhealthy and fragile, coughing and with running nose. She hides her face in her mother's neck, having a tantrum and making bad noises all the time, clearly annoyed by the uncomfortable discomfort and because she can't sleep. "I know, love, I know. But soon, you will get better. " Regina tells her daughter while dressing her with in new pink pajamas before changing the sheets and clean the crib.

As she sits down on the rocking chair with the girl, the door opens and Roland enters with a combination of clothes somewhat peculiar, carrying a book in his hands. "Hey! What do you think you doing here, mister? "

"I 'm here to read to her. She likes when I do it. "

"Tomorrow is school day, Roland. You need to go back to bed. "

"But mama ... I can't go to sleep and let my little sis here sick. I won't be able to sleep. " Regina knows it's a lost battle and that in fact he won't sleep if he goes back to bed. Besides, it's too late - or early - to try to change hers son's mind, so she shakes her head with in sign of yes. "Just for a bit, okay? And then you go straight to bed. "

The boy gives that beautiful smile of his and shows his adorable dimples, places a kiss on top of his sister's head and sits on the floor, next to the chair. Roland begins his story about princes and princesses, warriors with swords and broken curses. Indeed, the little princess seems to love when Roland reads to her because she stops making those annoying noises and stills in her mother's lap, her blue orbs intently looking at her brother, paying close attention to the story he tells her.

Regina smiles and her heart beats full of joy to see such a lovely relationship already established between the two siblings. Gradually, Roland's voice lulls all of them into sleep.

A couple of hours later, Robin enters his daughter's room and comes across that image; Regina sitting on the rocking chair with her daughter in her arms, both in a peaceful sleep and Roland out on the floor with a book open on his lap. A beautiful scene and he wishes he would have his phone right now with him to register this moment. Those three people there and Henry make him the happiest man in all the realms. There is no love in the world that can be compared to what he feels for them, for his family.

Careful not to make any noise, Robin approaches them and kneels in front of his wife. In a gently way, he caresses her face, causing her to wake up. "Hey ... A pijama's party in the early hours and nobody invites me? " Robin jokes.

"Um ... Never. What are you doing here? " Regina smiled, questioning her husband.

"I missed you in bed. What happened? "

"Our little princess here is sick. With fever and vomiting." Regina replied softly, looking at her daughter. Robin places a hand gently on her daughter's forehead and says "It seems that the fever has passed, at least for now. What about this boy here? " He points with his head toward Roland "I bet he didn't leave her side and decided to read her a story." Regina's lips curve up as she says "He is really his father's son, isn't him? ", "He was super worried about this princess here." Robin chuckles, kisses his wife's right cheek and takes the boy in his lap, leaving the room.

Regina watches her daughter sleeping in her lap. This small miracle that transformed her life in such a special way. All the sleepless hours are worth it, for sure. Her satisfaction, her love and joy of being a mother are endless. She gets lost looking at this little thing she did with the love of her life, almost falling back into sleep, but fighting it with everythong she has in her.

Robin is back in the room and approaches his wife who is clearly struggling against sleep. "Get some sleep, love. I got it. " He says to his beloved.

"No ... Her fever might come back." Regina seems somewhat reluctant. "Go my love, you need to sleep a bit. I got it and I'll keep an eye on the temperature. If anything happens, I'll call you, I promise. "

"OK. "Regina gets up too tired to argue with her husband and gives the baby to him. The girl only reaccommodates in her father's arms and continues to sleep like an angel. Robin takes advantage of the proximity to kiss the corner his soulmate's mouth which she returns with love before leaving the room.

Robin then takes the place previously occupied by his wife and takes the time to enjoy their little princess while she sleeps peacefully. He knows that this quietness will end as soon as she wakes up annoyed and fretful because of the illness. He knows that the day that is coming will be quite tiring and the sleepless night will weigh on them later, but he wouldn't trade this for nothing in the world, this moment where he can just look at his daughter and think of how much he loves her, of how much he feels privileged to be the father of this such a lovely creature. She is the miracle that he will never tire to adore.


	4. Father's Little Girl

FATHER'S LITTLE GIRL

Being a girl's father is part of a whole new world. Being a girl's father is to understand the mystery of making a well-made braid, is to be seen in the female's part of a store, looking at that huge amount of dresses, being totally lost without the slightest idea of what to buy. Being a girl's father is playing 'cooking fake food' in your daughter's mini kitchen, is to attend to tea parties with stuffed animals and is to change dolls' diapers. Being a girl's father is accepting not only to wear makeup, but also accept having your nails done by her. Being a girl's father is playing fashion show, is to understand the importance of all accessories, is learning how to make clothes' combination and let her choose what to wear. Being a girl's father is wearing wings to play fairy and fly around the house, it is to tell stories about princesses and soulmates at bedtime.

And Robin learned what being a girl's father was. In fact, apparently he was born knowing all about it, as if this were the most natural thing in the world for him. He was present in everything and he was really good at it. He never missed a single moment, not a tea party or any dolls a fashion show. He even knew by heart all of his daughter's dolls names and all of the stories she would come up with. He loved her imagination and her naivety. Most importantly, he loved, from the very first moment, being a girl's father.

But she had never been merely as all the other girls. She was unique in her own way and that was exactly what he admired most in her. It had nothing to do with the magic she inherited from her mother – but of course he also loved her magic, because it was something that made her be who she was. However, what he indeed liked the most in her was how, at a drop of a hat, all of these girly stuff would be left aside and her adventurous side would take over.

How she would wake him up, even before sunrise, with a pleading look and would beg him to take her to a whole new exciting experience through the forest. Or how she made him internally jump with joy when, even before completing six years old, she asked him for a bow, because she wanted to be able to face the monsters with her daddy. He loved how brave and fearless she turned out to be from an early age, even if, at the same time, he felt terribly terrified she would end up in some sort of real danger because of that courage.

Those were glorious occasions for him nonetheless.

The truth was that he adored that his daughter had inherited more than just his blue eyes and his dimples. He really felt incredibly proud to have a daughter who also had his rustic, adventurous and daring side.

He would never actually admit it, but he felt quite proud when she started sneaking around through the rooms without anyone noticing her presence, or even when she began making attempts to small thieveries of food in the house to give it to the mutt that hovered the castle from time to time. Though, they did come to an understanding of how these particular actions were wrong and shouldn't be done.

It was especially this side of her personality, which was in common with his, that made them both get really close. That made them understand each other so well, to the point that only with an exchange of a look, they could have all of the communication and complicity in the world.

So that was why it was to him that she would run when she had a problem that needed a too adventurous solution, or when she just wanted to talk about life, or even when she needed support to convince her mother of something.

Tonight though, tonight was a diferente night. It was one of those girly nights all over again. Or it was supposed to be one and he was gladly going to attend and be part of whatever they would come up with.

It was her first ball and as the princess, she was expected to attend it and to be courted and to dance.

Apart from the 'being courted' part, Robin was actually looking forward to the event. They were supposed to have their first offcial daughter and father's dance and he, the Prince of Thieves, would be dancing with his little princess. This would be a historic and epic moment, for sure. One that he would keep forever in his memory, with great foundness. His little girl was growing up.

If you'd have asked him, back when he was only a thief, how his life would turn out to be, he would never, not in a milion years, be able to even begin to imagine that he would one day be the King, much less that he'd be able to share his daughter's first dance.

His daughter, however, apparently wasn't that excited about it, because she was nowhere to be seen. Time was ticking, people was gathering in the ball room and the princess was missing. Perfect. Regina was already getting a bit volcanic and annoyed with the girl's disappearance and Robin knew just how things could get _fiery_ any moment now.

But he knew his little girl better than anyone, especially when it would come to these scapades of hers. So he left his wife spitting fire inside the castle and went to the only place he knew he would find his child. And indeed, there she was. Exactly where he thought she would be; in her special spot.

To say she was looking beautiful was an understatment. Her silky and ebony curls were loose in perfect sinuous curves, running down her back in a natural way, with a few strands slipping around her shoulders. Her dress was specially designed to a young and beautiful woman, looking quite feminine, but at the same time dramatic enough to show that she was the princess. A delicate corset in a rosé tone, with stones from the center to the collar, circled her upper body gracefully. Her long sleeves, involved her arms sophisticatedly and the skirt was molded in a bell-shaped way till it covered her feet. Beneath the make-up, was her delicate and pure face, if she would smile, he was sure that delightful smile of hers would be adorning her features to compose the perfect image. She was as stunning as her mother, no doubt. But unfortunately, she wasn't smiling. Something was bothering her.

"Perhabs we'll need to put some wanted posts out there so the knights will find you. "

She was startled by her father and turned to him in surprise. "Daddy! You found me..."

"Of course... Mind if I join you? " She didn't. Truth be told, if there was someone she wouldn't really mind joining her today, this person was her daddy. So, she nodded letting Robin know it was okay to come closer, which he gladly did.

The scenery around them was alluring, the palace garden was surrounded by green foliage and flowers. In the center, rather prominently, was Regina's apple tree and at the very end of the garden, it was possible to see the woods, all seemed very peaceful.

In front of them, there was only forest, the trees seemed multicolor with the shift of shadows and shades of green blending together. The sky was clear and the sun was beginning to hide among the few orange clouds. They kept the silence between them for a while, only enjoing the view and the calmness that it brought.

After a few minutes, however, she decided to share with her father what was bothering her on such a wonderful and special day.

"Aunt Snow said today was a very important day. That this ball was a very important one... I might meet my future husband tonight. "

Princess Snow definitely lived in a fairy tale. How could she see any beauty or charm on those stupid royalty rules was beyond him. In fact, he had never even considered the possibility of a potential husband for his daughter appearing tonight, that was not the reason behind the night for them. First of all, she was way too young for it – he truly didn't care for the stupid customs of the Enchanted Forest – and, secondly, that was something that would depend on his daughter and her alone. No one would choose a husband for her. Neither him nor his wife would ever do such a thing, he was certain of it. She would be able to choose someone the day she wanted to, the day her heart would beat faster for someone, whenever this day might be.

Even though Snow never knew half of what her father did when he was married to Regina, she had a lot of audacity to even suggest anything like that to their daughter, specially after everything they – Snow and Regina – went trough already.

"I can't do that, daddy. I just can't choose a guy randomly do be my husband. "

It wasn't a plea. It was a decision. And the very fact that his daughter had fled and actually considered the ideia of having to choose someone tonight in the first place, made him sick. Regina would be furious if she learned the unfolding of events, to say the least.

"Of course not. " He said matter of factly. "I would never let this happen to you. You can be sure of it. And, even if I accepted such a disturbing deed to take place, your mother would never allow it to happen, under any circumstances. That I can promise you. "

"Promise? " She whispered.

"I promise. "

He could feel when she took a deep breath, obviously relieved. He put his arm around his daughter' shoulders and pulled her closer to him, giving a light kiss on her forehead.

If there's one thing he would fight till the end of his life, it'd be for the happiness of those he loved. Besides, everyone deserved to make their own decisions in life and follow their own destiny. - Hell with the traditions and customs of royalty. - He would never take this right from anyone, least of all one of his kids. Being he the King or only the Prince of Thieves.


End file.
